Decisions
by Kasumi Yawa
Summary: For this couple, Ash and Misty, they find out that they need each other, as they discover their real feelings for one another. please R+R. AAML.


Disclaimer: Luke, I am your father.  
  
Real Disclaimer: Im not really in Star Wars, or Luke's father. I don't even   
know why I added Star Wars in here. It has nothing to do with this fic.  
Oh well. Well duh! You know I dont own Pokemon, or Star Wars. Im   
actually a poor high school student who is in love with Pokemon (and Ash!)  
Dont worry Ash is Misty's forever!!!!!!! IM AN AAML BELIEVER!!!  
lol. Anyway, I think I've gotten way over my head. Please read and   
review my story! Email too at sunrays2525@yahoo.com. Oh and by the  
way, please, please, PLEASE! Dont sue me! IM POOR!!!! WAA!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Descisions  
by Kasumi Yawa aka Sara  
  
  
  
Ash and Misty were continuing on their Pokemon adventure.  
The next town, which had the next badge, would have taken them at  
least another three days. This seemed simple enough, but it was  
difficult for Ash and Misty. After the third day, the realized they  
once again were lost.   
Misty(falling to the ground):Were lost again!!!!  
Ash: It's not my fault.  
Misty(standing up): What do you mean it's not your fault! You were  
leading us to our doom! Our doom of getting lost!  
Ash:Well if you didn't always keep nagging me I'd probably  
have gotten us there!  
Misty: Me nagging? I have to nag to you, because you're so DENSE!  
Ash: Yes, you do nag and it's getting pretty boring! It's always about  
your stupid bike! Will you forget about it!?  
Misty: I could forget about if you pay me back for the bike! Then I'll stop  
nagging!  
Ash: Well I can't no.....  
Ash stopped talking when he heard a sound and noticed the bushes were  
moving. Instinctively he jumped in front of Misty, protecting her.  
Ash: Who's there!? Come out right now!  
As he said that, a young girl about their age popped out. She had blond  
hair that was long. She wore jeans and a purple shirt, with a brown cloak  
around her body. Ash could see that the girl had very beautiful blue eyes.  
He suddenly relaxed and looked at the girl with awe, Misty  
noticed this and scowled.  
Girl:Im sorry for frightening you, but I heard yelling and hurried over.  
Ash: That's OK. Sorry bout that, my friend I were just having a disagreement.  
Anyway, Im Ash Ketchum. Who might you be?  
Girl(smiling):Im Laurie. Nice to meet you.  
Misty: And Im Misty.  
Ash continued staring at the girl.  
Laurie: Well it's getting late. How would you like to stay at my cabin?  
It's cold outside.  
Ash: Thanks I think we will. What do you think Misty?  
Misty: Well..... all right. Misty was very reluctant to go.  
  
During the evening, they ate dinner and Laurie entertained them,  
especially Ash by her stories of other trainers that stopped by.  
Ash seemed to get more intrigued with Laurie as time went by. This really  
bugged Misty and she remained quiet during the whole time.  
As they settled to go to sleep a bang was heard from outside. The  
group ran out to see what caused the sound, and it was of course  
Team Rocket.  
Ash: We don't want any trouble so go away!  
Jesse: Trouble? That's our game.  
James: You can say that again.  
Jesse: To protect the world from devastation.  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation.  
Jesse: To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above.  
Misty: We know the rest!!!!!  
Jesse: Don't interrupt us you scrawny twerp!  
Misty: Who you calling scrawny? You old ugly hag!  
Jesse: Why you little....  
James: Jess, lets just finish the motto, then will take care of them.  
Meowth: Yeah c'mon ya guys.  
Jesse: Jesse  
James: James  
Jesse: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light.  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth: Meowth That's right!  
The three jumped from the tree they were standing on to the ground.  
  
Jesse: We want Pikachu!  
Ash: You want, you got him! Pikachu give them what they want!  
Pikachu smiled and thundershock all of them. They fell to the ground.  
They got up again and this time they sent out their own Pokemon.   
Jesse: Arbok Poison Sting at Blondie.   
Arbok aimed for Laurie, but Ash ran in front of her and took the blow,  
Misty: ASH!!!!  
Laurie started crying. Pikachu got so mad that he Thunderbolted  
them out of the forest into the sky!  
Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!!!  
  
Back at the cabin, Ash lay on Laurie's bed. Laurie sat next to him.  
Misty stood in another room. Ash stirred and looked at Laurie.  
Ash: You're alright. Thank goodness.  
Laurie: Thanks to you! Why did you do that?  
Ash: I didn't want a pretty girl like yourself get hurt.  
Laurie held onto Ash's hand and smiled. Misty got so heartbroken that  
she quietly left a note and then ran out the door. The only one to see this  
was Pikachu and he was so upset. He loved Misty and knew that Ash and  
Misty belonged together.  
  
The next morning, Ash got up and noticed Misty wasn't there.  
Ash: Hey Pikachu have you seen Misty?  
Pikachu glared at him and then turned away. He only pointed to the table  
with Misty's note. Ash got up and picked up the note and read it.  
Dear Ash,  
Seeing you and Laurie together last night made me realized how  
much you love each other. I feel as if I m in the way of your love,  
so Im leaving you. Don't worry about the bike. I'll get a new one   
from my sisters. I only have to say I wish I had told you my true feelings  
before we got in this mess. I love you.   
Love always and forever,  
Misty  
  
Ash: No Misty!  
Laurie came into the room.   
Laurie: Is something the matter Ash?  
Ash: I just lost the only thing that was important to me!  
Laurie: What?  
Ash: My love, Misty. C'mon Pikachu let's go get Misty!  
  
Laurie: Ash I knew both of you loved each other from the beginning.  
I hope you find her! Good luck!  
Ash: Thanks Laurie!  
Ash ran out the door with Pikachu on his shoulders.  
Laurie: THANKS AGAIN ASH!  
Ash ran with all his might. But then he slowed down. He didn't  
even now where Misty was. Then he realized that Misty was as   
bad as Ash in directions. She wouldn't have been able to get out of here.  
  
Ash started calling out Misty's name. Unknown to him,  
Misty had gotten lost and had seen Ash. She hadn't said anything, but   
followed him.  
Ash stopped and sat on a tree trunk that had fallen on the ground.   
He looked disappointed.  
Ash: What have I done Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pika Pikachu Pika-Pi.  
Ash: I lost Misty. The only girl I ever loved. The worst thing is I never got to tell her!  
Misty had heard all of this and started crying she ran to Ash and called out his name.  
Misty: OH ASH!  
Ash looked up.  
Ash: Misty?  
Misty ran toward him and as he stood up she ran and hugged him,   
which made them both almost fall. But they got balanced and hugged  
as if forever.  
Misty: Oh Ash I didn't know he felt that way about me! I love you Ash!  
Ash smiled: I love you too Misty. They kissed their first kiss. Misty  
stopped for a second and asked.  
Misty: Ash what about Laurie? You said she was pretty. And you saved her life.  
Ash: Misty I might have saved her life, thats because I din't want her to get hurt.  
And yes, I said she was pretty. But Misty, there are girl who are very pretty.  
Misty stared at Ash in anger.  
Ash smiled and continued: But no one's as beautiful as you Misty. There might  
be pretty girls, but you're the only beautiful one.  
Misty smiled and said: Oh Ash!  
And they kissed once more and continued on their journey.  
  
I hope you liked this. But don't worry, If you liked this story I can continue!  
I want to add a character that will make Ash jealous. -_^. So please send me  
emails with your opinions at sunrays2525@hotmail.com. Thanks!  



End file.
